Father and Daughter
by humenwrecker
Summary: Garfield has a daughter who doesn't even know exists who is trying to find him. Raven though knows nothing about this and has already planned to see her husband again after 4 long years and explain to him why she had to leave and that they can soon be together again. But the Changeling once known as Beastboy is a different person now. A stronger, powerfuler and serious person now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the teen titans. Please review.

Chapter 1: A nice dream

It was a nice sunny day and the green grass waved back and forth as the wind gently pushed it. There was a single oak tree in the vast plane and a little girl was running around laughing while her father tried to catch her. She had green eyes, pointed ears, light grey skin and purple hair. She wore a green dress and was bare foot. Her father had a grin plastered to his face as he tried to catch his young daughter. He had green eyes, green skin and hair, pointed ears as well and had a nicely trimmed beard around his mouth and chin area. He wore blue jeans and a white t- shirt and was also bare foot. After running around the tree a few times and almost tripping on a branch the father finally caught his daughter and brought her up high, spinning on his feet. His daughter laughed and so did he.

He began to toss her lightly in the air and caught her. This was an enjoyable scene for anybody to see, but there was nobody around, which made it even more enjoyable for the Father and Daughter. Finally after a hug around the neck from his daughter he collapsed on the ground exhausted from playing with her. She on the other hand was having too much fun; she wiggled out of her father's arms and began to jump on his belly. He only laughed as his daughter began to get tired of jumping on him and began to explore the meadow. "Mary," her father said, "Don't go too far."

She simply skipped along the meadow and was trying to catch a green and purple butterfly. She lunged at it and managed to cup it around her hands. She looked through a slit in her hand and smiled brightly. She ran back to her father who was now sitting up grinning at her as she came running to him. "Look at what I caught daddy." She said opening her hands to reveal the butterfly. He only grinned and put her on his lap as they watched the butterfly fly and land on his shoulder. They giggled at that and his daughter now was starting to get tired from today's fun. She put her head into her father's chest as he began to hum a sweet song that was in an entirely different language. He too began to few tired and after his eyes were closed, they were opened again to a stream of sunlight coming through the window. He was no longer in the meadow with his daughter and in fact his daughter wasn't even there. He looked around his vast room to see if this was a dream. He sighed and shook his head. _If only that was real and this was a dream. That would make me so happy right now._ He thought.

He was interrupted by a blaring of the alarm that meant there was trouble. He looked out of his window to see the city that he alone has protected for 4 years now was having smoke rise from a section of it. He let out a grunt and changed into his uniform. His uniform was white with red on the sides and shoulders. He quickly put it on and grunted as a female voice came on at the intercom. "Master Changeling," the computer said, "Pyromaniac Man is stealing money from the Jump City bank." The Changeling only nodded and sighed, "Happy 24th birthday for me, Pyro you better make my day." And with that the window opened up. He jumped out of it and began to plummet to the ground. "Let's see who the master of fire really is!" he yelled taking the shape of a giant flaming green bird known as the Phoenix. He soared to the city with a green streak of fire following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meeting your father

Mary saw the last part of her father slowly fade to nothing. She sighed as she knew he was waking up. She rested her head to the ground and prepared herself to leave the dream world and enter the real world. This was easy to her of course; she has been doing this before she was even born. Entering her father's mind while he was asleep and spending time with him. No one knew though that she was doing this or even thought she could do it, she just thought in her 4 year old mind that it was just a way that she could spend time with her daddy.

As she opened her eyes she was confused. She was still under the oak tree and in the meadow. Sitting up she began to look around to see what the problem was, she tried again closing her eyes and reappear back in the real world, but nothing happened. Then a deep, cold and dark laugh erupted around her. The bright sunny sky turned a blood red color filled with smoke and ash, the lush green grass and the oak tree began to wither and die before her. The ground was now black with rocks jutting out of the earth like spikes and rivers of lava appeared and circled her, leaving her on her own boulder.

Mary wanted to cry out for help but couldn't find the words for it, as a deafening explosion happened. She looked up to see a volcano erupt lava and ash as the laughing grew. Something then flew out of the black and red ash cloud and came crashing down in front of her in the lava. A pair of dark red eyes emerged as the rest of the body came out. The creature's body however was made of black ash and was cloudy. It took the form of a giant black clouded snake and encircled the rock that she was on.

Bringing its head up to tower over her it smiled, showing a red glow in its mouth. "So," the creature began, its fork tongue was fire and the inside of its mouth glow red showing dozens of black teeth. "This is the Changelings daughter I presume?"

Mary's mouth was opened in awe and she began to tremble from head to toe as the creature continued. "My my my," its fork tongue shot off embers, "this is most amusing, imagine once I have you the Changeling won't even touch me and I will be unstoppable." He slithered once more around the rock, coiling it with his massive body. Mary finally found the strength and courage to stand up and look at the creature right in its eyes. Her mother said that she had her father's bravery to put back all fear and look at evil right in the eye showing no fear. She clenched her fists and spoke with such courage that a grown man would be impressed by her bravery because of how young she is. "I am not afraid of you," she said, "mommy said that Trigons minions are all cowards and weaklings and that I shouldn't be afraid of you."

The creature stopped coiling and looked at her with its red eyes filled with amusement; he let out a wicked laugh and stared at the girl. After awhile Mary became uncomfortable as the creature still started at her with a grin on its face. She was going to say something but was cut off again by the creature's laugh. Finally recollecting himself he grinned wickedly at the little girl. "Ha you think I'm with that weakling Trigon!" he roared with laughter, "My little one you are too ignorant to know that I am not with him. No, I am far greater than he is and my name is legend to all who know it." he brought his head closer to her and whispered to her. "My name is Destructis and I am the one who fought your father 2 years ago and the one who was imprisoned by him, but soon this curse will be lifted and I shall once again destroy everything and everybody that dares stand in my way. But where are you little one? I can sense you and I feel your presence but I can't find you!" he lunged at her with his mouth opened only to be then blinded by a white light. "AAAAHHHHH!" he roared in pain as he was flown back into the river of lava. A pair of hands grabbed Mary and yanked her into the light.

Destructis emerged from the lava with rage in his eyes. The light began to fade and nobody was there. He let out an enormous roar and began to shift into a giant black clouded bat. He flew back to the volcano and shrieked. "SKYTERROR," he roared, "FIND ME THAT LITTLE GIRL AND DESTROY THE PLACE THAT IS HIDING HER!"

A giant black scaly bat with two tentacles like arms with 3 black claws coming out of the tip of them came out of the volcano and bowed his head as his master entered the volcano. He let out his own roar that was a lot weaker than his master but still loud and powerful; he turned his head toward the sky. "COME MY LEGION!" he shot up towards the blood red sky and was soon followed by an eruption of black horrifying creatures that came from and around the volcano. The sky was soon covered by the army as they flew to find the little girl.

**Back in Azarath**

Mary's eyes shot open and she was sitting up screaming, until a hand touched her shoulder. She looked over to see who it was and was relieved to see it was just her Grandmother Arella. She held onto her Grandmother and she held her back, tears began to stream down Mary's eyes as she looked up to her Grandmother who only brushed her hand through her granddaughter's hair and softly spoke. "Shhhhh Mary it's alright no one will hurt," she said as she cupped her chin with her hand and wiped off a tear, "but I fear that people or creatures will soon try to find you." She gently got up and held Mary in her arms. She walked to the middle of the room and began to chant some words. Mary was confused by this and was surprised to see a white portal open in the middle of her room. Arella gently set her down on the floor and kneeled beside her. She smiled and placed her right hand on Mary's face. "You must leave now and find your father Mary," she said looking at the portal, "he will protect you better than me and your mother combined."

Mary was shocked by this, she was actually finally going to go see her father in real life and not just in a dream. At that moment she was so excited that she was bolting to the portal that lead to her father but was grabbed by the shoulder by a hand. She whirled around to see her Grandma smiling at her as she knelt back down again to her. "Mary," she said, "you first must be ready to see him, I know that he will be both confused and thrilled to see his only daughter, but right now he is confronting a villain. You need to be ready to assist your father and right now your magic powers aren't strong enough yet to face this opponent, but your shapeshifting powers will be useful."

"But Grandma, all I can turn into is a little dove." Mary said turning into a purple dove and turning back into her normal self.

"Yes that's true, but I'm going to show you an animal in your mind that will help you in this fight." She closed her eyes and began to show Mary in her mind the animal that she will turn into. Mary was afraid and fascinated by this new animal that she has never seen before, but she liked it. It was ferocious and strong. Arella opened her eyes only to see a small purple velociraptor running into the portal and disappearing. She only grinned and thought moment, _now all I need to do is keep this a secret from Raven and make sure Mary stays hidden as Raven visits Gar to reassure him that she will return soon,_ she sighed and a look of sadness appeared on her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I only hope though that Mary can convince Garfield that it wasn't Raven's fault that she had to leave him right after they were married. The monks should never have to force Raven to do that, Garfield was strong and would have been a great father. Trigon was never a threat to them, but this new enemy, the one that calls himself Destructis is by far the worse being I have ever seen in my life and the presence he gave off was almost overpowering." She felt weak and went to Mary's bed to lie down. "It took every bit of strength just to blind him." Her eyes were heavy and before she knew it she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle of fire!

At the Jump City bank fire was burning everything and anyone, in this case the police, who tried to get close they were burned and had to retreat from the intense heat. One unfortunate officer tried to get close to the man wearing an orange firefighter suit with a fire symbol in the middle of his chest. The officer raised his gun and yelled, "FREEZE!" This however was not unnoticed to the villain. He looked at the officer in his gas mask and only chuckled. "No one tells me to freeze," the man said, "the only thing I do is heat things up!" with that being said he raised both of his hands and shot a fireball the size of a small car towards the officer.

The officer closed his eyes waiting for the fire to burn him to death but his eyes shot back opened as a green fireball collided with one that was mere feet from him. He was thrown back only to be caught in a pair of giant green talons. The Changeling settled the officer behind the barricade of police and flew back to Pyromaniac Man.

Pyro, was what he was normally referred by, stood with a grin under his mask as he watched the green Phoenix fly towards him. The back story to this villain was unique and sad at the same time. He really was a firefighter once but after an explosion at a chemical lab that was on fire, he was caught in the blast and his entire body was burned. The chemicals also change him, giving him the ability to control fire and he can breathe smoke like air. He just wore the gas mask to cover his burned face and help his sensitive eye sight. Because of the blast he is very sensitive to bright light and the mask prevented it from hurting them. He was also considered to be one of the most insane people on the planet that even rivaled the Joker.

The two began to circle each other, eyeing to see which one will make the first move. Pyro stopped near a lamp post and touched it with his right hand that had a black glove on it. Fire came out of his palm and melted the lamp post till it was nothing but melted metal. Commanding the molten metal to hover straight in front of him, he shot fourth his hand and the melted metal zoomed towards the Changeling, who shot a green fire towards the melted metal. The green fire consumed it and still went forward until it hit Pyro right in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby car.

The Changeling flew over the car and blasted it with a green fireball. After it made contact the car exploded and debris went everywhere. The Changeling flew there for a moment and heard a laugh coming from within the smoke and flames. Pyro came walking out with his head high and his hands emanating fire from them. He looked up at the green flaming bird and let loose a brigade of fire towards him. The Changeling dodged the attack and flew up higher into the sky. Pyro saw this and lit three cars on fire. Using his powers he sent the cars up into the sky to pursue the Changeling. The cars though never made it above a hundred feet before they blew up. Looking back the Changeling thought as he hovered over the city and watched a frustrated Pryo try to launch flaming objects on him.

"This is getting boring," the Changeling said as he flew up and took a different form of a Giant Green bird that produced electricity under its wings as it flew up, "It's time to end this!" his voice sounded like thunder. The form he was in was a Thunderbird, king of storms.

Commanding the wind currents to push the clouds that hovered over the city to him, he let out a great screech and flapped his wings. The clouds formed a black storm cloud over the villain who seemed curious at the moment of what his arch nemesis was doing.

Green Lighting struck the ground around Pyro and looking up he could see a tornado forming over him. His face was full of shock and fear as he watched the tornado surround him. Green lighting struck inside the tornado and hit Pyro on the left shoulder. Letting out an agonizing yell he was then lifted off the ground. He was being thrown around in the tornado, being struck by lightning in several areas and had an ATM fly and hit his head hard. The Tornado ripped through the ground it was on and hard rain drops began to fall around it. The Law enforcement knew that the Changeling was not in a happy mood today and were suspecting to either find the villain Pyro dead or badly beaten. After a few minutes though the tornado disappeared and the storm clouds were now receding away from the bank. The Changeling flapped his wings giving off electricity and looked down towards Pyro who was having a hard time standing up. But in his twisted mind he would not accept defeat for the billionth time. That was until he felt a pain in his right calf and looked down to see a small velociraptor biting down on his leg. His masked hid his irritation at this small pathetic thing that interrupted his battle with his enemy. With a back hand to the side of the creature's head, it stumbled backwards and whimpered.

Something struck the Changeling as he saw the small creature being hit and was now crying as Pyro made his way towards hit with his fists balled up. The feeling was inside his gut and he couldn't understand the reasoning for it. It felt like he was losing control as Pyro hit the creature in the side sending it to the ground. His mind was filled with anger and rage and his eyes were giving off a glow of pure rage as he saw the defenseless creature being beaten. The feeling inside of him was that of a father seeing their child in danger and was ready to kill that person for harming them and being able to turn into every animal ever, seemed to awaken the protection of a lion that would do anything to protect his young from his enemys. Every animal in him seemed to want to protect this little purple velociraptor and teach Pyro a lesson.

His instincts toke over him and he dived towards the man who was hurting her. How did he know it was a she, he did not know, but he did know that Pyro was going to be in a lot of pain once he was done with him, changing into a Utahraptor, he landed between the two and looked down upon a very surprised Pyro. Before he could do anything, the Raptor slashed him with his claws and bit down on his injured left shoulder. Through all the pain that had happened today to Pyro he finally gave up and passed out from it. The Changeling dropped him to the ground and let out a roar of victory. The police came over and handcuffed Pyro and picked him up. The Changeling looked behind him and morphed back to his human self. He was shocked to see that the purple velociraptor though morphed as well into a little girl with purple hair that came down to her shoulders, green eyes, pointed ears and wore a green cloak and leotard with green boots came rushing towards him and hugged his left leg.

She was crying and wouldn't let go, the Changeling was very confused now and knelt down next to her. She managed to stop crying and look at him in the eyes. A smile spread across her face and she wrapped herself around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I finally found you daddy!" she yelled in his ear, "that mean man hurt me, but you came and saved me!" she seemed to hug him tighter and wouldn't let go. Now the Changeling was beyond confusion and sat there hugging her back, with a plain look on his face. He managed to break the hug up and looked her down and up. She reminded him of somebody that he has seen for 4 years in his dreams. Putting on a smile he put his hands on her shoulders, "Who are you and how old are you little one," he said in an almost fatherly voice. That earned a quick look of confusion from the little girl, but she smiled and seemed to be jumping down and up. "4 years old and my name is Mary," she said in a cute little high pitched voice, "but didn't you already know that daddy?"

"Stop calling me that," the Changeling said in a rather irritated voice.

"But why, you are my daddy and mommy talks about you a lot of how brave and courageous you are."

"Who is you mommy?" the Changeling asked but already knew the answer to it.

"Her name is Raven," she said with a bright smile, "Raven Logan and I'm your daughter Mary Logan."

The Changeling was at a loss of words, Raven had a child without him knowing it and didn't even bother telling him and it was his child_, is that the reason why she left me so many years ago. If so why and why not tell me?_ He thought. But he had to make sure this girl was telling the truth, so he reached out with his green pointer finger and touched her fore head. The girl was confused at what he was doing and was shocked to see his eyes turn white and he kept his finger on her fore head. He looked through her DNA and heredity genes, he also looked at what her powers were and was shocked to see it was both his and Ravens powers. He learned this ability while Raven was still with him and was a great tool to use to help his friends. This ability allowed him to heal them and himself and help fight off any viruses that were in their body's. It took him years to understand that the virus that gave him his powers wasn't really a virus after all, after he figured out it was means to help those in need and discovered it was just part of himself.

Finishing his search his eyes returned back to normal and he began to stroke his beard. He got up and began walking back to the tower with Mary right on his heels. She was really his daughter and he was just trying to clear something's in his head. He then felt something small and warm enter his left hand, he looked down to see his daughter Mary holding his hand and smiling as she hummed a happy tune to herself. He looked back up and squeezed her hand gently and a smile crossed his face as well. _All those years of dreaming of the same little girl that brought joy to my life after her mother left me, is now standing beside in real life. This has be the happiest and strangest birthday I ever had._ He thought as he continued to smile and walk with his daughter, he would though have to ask her back at the tower why she was here and why Raven left. But that could wait till tonight, for today he was going to enjoy it.

He switched directions and began to walk down street that head towards the carnival, he would enjoy this day with his newly found daughter and nothing will ruin it. But how was Garfield so accepting that this was his daughter and didn't try to interrogate her to try to find something that was missing, however though, he thought that he didn't need to because he felt as though he has known her throughout her entire life. With that being settled he started to also hum to the tune that his daughter was singing and they enjoyed each other's company.

**The planet Tameran**

Galfore was the ruler of Tameran and led his people with great courage and leadership, but right now he was pinned to the wall of the throne room and his guards were all entangled in a long black scaly tentacle while the other one had its three black claws on the Tameranean king, pinning him to the wall. The tentacles lead back to a huge black scaly bat that had its red eyes trained on Galfore. His ears twitched to the sound of the guards outside of the doors trying to get in to save their leader. He though simply ignored it and kept on his interrogation. "I'll ask you one more time Tameranean king," he said in a deep hissing sound, "WHERE IS THE CHANGELING'S DAUGHTER!"

Galfore knew who he was talking about, it was the young women's friend that he had protected throughout her life and she now lived on Earth. However though Galfore did not know that the Changeling had a daughter and if he did, he was not going to tell this vile creature anything. Galfore spat in his face and grunted. "Do you honestly think that I will tell you the location of the Changeling or his daughter?"

"Foolish mortal," the bat said, "I am Skyterror, leader of my master's army and who is the destroyer of worlds, do you think that I won't hesitate to kill you and destroy your entire planet in the process."

Galfore only frown and his face became angry. "Why would you destroy my planet!?" he yelled, "My people have done nothing wrong to you or your master."

Skyterror only grinned as a bat would and leaned in close to Glafore's ear and whispered, "Oh but you have," he said in a hiss, "you and your people along with every other being that exists is a threat to my master."

Skyterror was about to end the king when a loud stomping came from outside and bashed through the doors, sending the guards flying through the room. The creature that stood there was 40 feet tall and was bigger than Skyterror, its body resembled that of black ape and its head was an elephants head with two big 10 foot long red tusks. He stepped closer to Skyterror and let out a trumpet from his trunck. "Skyterror our master wishes to see us immediately," he bellowed, "So stop your foolishness of trying to get the whelp to talk and come."

Skyterror sighed and looked back at the king. "Alright Warcry I'm coming," he said as he dropped the king to the ground and let go of the shocked guards, "but don't think for a second Tameraneans that I won't come back to finish the job." With that Warcry opened a black and red portal with Skyterror following him. With the portal now closed the guards rushed to Galfore he only waved them off and commanded. "Send word to Earth and warn them of this new enemy." With that the guards went to send their king's message as Galfore made his way back to his throne. "Please be safe Starfire's friend, I sense that soon war will break out between an evil that has been long forgotten."


	4. Chapter 4

Please review!

Chapter 4: A gift and a war

Deep within the volcano on an unknown planted, was a chamber with a lava fall at the back, the ground hard polished black rock and a black throne sat close to the back near the lava fall. Sitting in it was a black clouded form of a giant. Destructis was the only one who appeared as a black cloud that could take forms of many things because of the power that was drained from battle with the Changeling years ago. His true form was brilliant and terrifying and could take many shapes as well, but ever since that battle he was weak and had to remain in this state for a while until he was at full strength again.

A portal opened before him and out came his top generals. Warcry, Skyterror, Venomclaw. Venomclaw had a Werewolf's body with a long snake like tail that ended with a scorpion's stinger. His legs were big and strong and resembled that of centipedes but he only had two legs unlike the centipede that had hundreds. His arms were covered in quills and his hands had five long narrow claws. The head of this beast was a snakes head and like all of the creatures that lived on that planet his eyes were red and his skin black and scaly.

All three of them stood at the steps to his throne and went to one knee and bowed their heads. Skyterror (being the highest general) spoke first with his head still bowing. "What is your command master?" he said in deep dark hissing voice.

Destructis looked pleased and spoke with embers of fire coming out of his mouth. "Report your progress."

Warcry was first and stood up to his master, with a stomp to the ground with his right foot he spoke. "The beings known as the Gordanian's held very little information of where the location of the Changeling or his daughter where at. All they knew was that the Changeling brought peace to them and the Tameraneans in their war." With that said Warcry went back to his knee and bowed his head.

Skyterror stood up next and hissed. "The Tameraneans said the same thing, but the king knew the Changeling and was unwillingly going to give me the information. He also said that he didn't even know that the he had a daughter either." Skyterror finished with a final hiss and did the same thing Warcry did, going back to one knee and bowing his head.

Venomclaw was last and he was going to enjoy the information he had. "My King Destructis I bring great news to you and I think you will enjoy what I have to say."

"Get on with it Venomclaw." Destructis said in a rather irritated voice putting his chin on his right fist, he leaned on the arm of his throne and prepared himself for a very long report. But to his surprise, Venomclaw didn't take that long; his report was short, sweet and to the point.

Destructis grinned evilly as Venomclaw finished and stood up from his throne. He began to laugh and look at his Generals. "Excellent report Venomclaw," he said as he turned to face his throne, "I knew sending you to the realm of the demons was going to be useful and you brought me back useful information, who would have thought that the little girl's mother was part demon and her father is none other than that whelp Trigon."

He turned back to his Generals who looked up to him to see what his next order was. "Go get two thousand of my troops," he said while he returned back to his throne, "For we shall go to WAR!" he said bringing his head back and releasing a torrent of fire out of his mouth and out of the volcano. His Generals stood up and cheered as they too released their own torrent of fire out of the volcano.

A few minutes later, a horn was blown and a small army consisting of one kind of solider for this fight assembled at the base of the volcano. They looked like Cyclops's with black armor covering their entire body. Their black helmets looked like Spartan helmets but instead they had a six foot long red horn jutting up towards the sky on the top. They held black spears with a sharpened molten rock on the tip. A black shield was slung over their backs that were ten feet tall and ten feet wide. The Cyclops's stood to about 18 feet high and looked up at the top of the volcano to see Skyterror, Warcry, and Venomclaw standing on the edge of it.

Warcry let lose a deep blow from his trunk and faced the army. "Our master has order us to go to the demon realm and destroy everything in our path," he stomped his foot and the army cheered, raising their spears high to the sky, "You all shall cause chaos, as me, Skyterror, and Venomclaw interrogate the Demon Lord known as Trigon!"

The army once again cheered slamming the butts of their spears to the ground over and over again. A portal of black and red opened in front of the army, as they rushed in with their shields in hand and their spears at the ready. The three Generals jumped down and followed from the rear of the army. Once in through the portal the army was greeted by so many demons that were surprised and shocked to see the black army come running through the portal.

The first line of the black scaly Cyclops's rammed into demon guards and drove their spears into any demon they could find. The rest of the army came flooding out and began to attack every demon they saw. Once the Generals were through the portal they saw their army continuing the onslaught of the surprised demons, cutting them down as though they were vines to a sword.

Skyterror toke to the sky in search of the Demon Lord, as Warcry and Venomclaw plowed through a group of demons trying to form a defense. The battle raged on as the demons were now retreating. The army of Cyclops's was greeted by a sight that brought smiles to their faces. The demons now had formed an army consisting of 5 thousand and came running towards them. The black army wanted a good fight and now they were going to have it.

Forming back into formation Warcry and Venomclaw were at the front of the army. With a loud trumpet from Warcry's trunk the army charged at the demons.

**Back on Earth in Jump city**

The Carnival was great for both father and daughter. Although many people gave them strange look, they were too happy to pay attention to them. Garfield lifted Mary off the ground and placed her on his shoulders. She giggled happily and she wrapped her arms around her father's neck to keep balance.

Mary thought about how great today was and smiled at it. First her dad toke her on a roller coaster and because of his status of the City's hero, she was able to ride it and many other rides as well. At lunch he got her a wide variety of food and she enjoyed it all as she sat there eating it with him. After that they saw a show that had many clowns in it and many animals that she has never seen before. She thought later that night that she would try to turn into some of them. After that though the sun was going down and her father said it was time to go back home. She was so excited to see where her daddy lived that she was jumping down because of it.

As they walked down the sidewalk a familiar voice was calling the Changeling. Strange thing though the voice wasn't calling him Changeling or Garfield instead it was calling him something that he dreaded to her.

"Yo BB," said a metal man coming up to him with a big grin on his face. He was about Garfield's height and build, except for that most of his body was metal except for the right side of his face that showed that his skin was black, "It's been too long."

"Cyborg what are you doing here?" he asked, "and why did you change your parts to a less bulky build?"

Cyborg only grinned and looked at him in the eye, "to answer your second question, I decided to try a less bulky look and try to look a little bit more normal, but that can't happen because I'm a Cyborg." He laughed and looked up with a curious look at Mary who was shy and scared of the metal man standing before her daddy. She wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck tighter.

"And who might this be?"Cyborg asked grinning at the little girl.

The Changeling toke her off his shoulders and held her in his strong arms. She buried her head into his chest and pulled up her hood like a certain somebody did when they didn't want to talk. He sighed and looked back at Cyborg.

"Long story short, this is my daughter."

A wave of confusion swept over Cyborg as he tried to process this. He looked at the girl again and his eyes grew wide. "Rav…"

He looked up at Garfield who only nodded his head and looked down at Mary. He gently pulled off her hood and she buried her face even deeper into his chest. He stoked her hair with his right hand and made hushing noises. "Mary don't worry Cyborg is a friend and he won't hurt you."

Looking up into her father's she toke a deep breath and barely said the word "hi" before she went back to her father's chest. Cyborg grinned and looked at the child, "Hi Mary," he said in a soft voice, "that's a really sweet name you got."

Mary turned her head half way and gave him a small smile before returning to her father's chest. Garfield chuckled a little and looked back a Cybory his signature serious face. "And what was the first question."

Realizing that he forgot about Cyborg stood up straight and gave his friend a smile. "Don't you know what day it is BB." He asked with a grin.

Changeling sighed and nodded his head.

Cyborg grin only grew bigger as he raised his hands to the air, "It's your birthday man and the whole league is going to give you a party tonight at the WatchTower."

Changeling shook his head and looked down at his daughter who appeared to like the idea and smiled at him. "No."

"Aw come on daddy please," she said with a puppy dog look.  
"No Mary, when we get back it will be past you bedtime," the Changeling said in a straight face. He then saw Cyborg do the same look as Mary did and he knew he was in for it.

"Aw come on daddy," they both said giving him pleading eyes.

Garfield didn't what happened until he was grabbed by both of his arms. Cyborg and Mary were dragging him and Gar only sighed in defeat. _Wait a minute! _He thought, _how did Mary get out of my arms?_

**Up in space the WatchTower**

Every Leaguer was in the Main room celebrating the Changeling's birthday. Crime was low today and every hero decided to take a day off. A big banner was across the ceiling that had big words on it that said, "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR FAVORATE LEAGUER THE CHANGELING! **

Some of the Justice League containing Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Nightwing and Black Canary, watched the Changelings latest battle against Pyromaniac Man on a big screen, while others were congratulating the Changeling of his birthday and learning that he had a daughter. Green Arrow raised an eyebrow as Pyro was struck by green lighting multiple times.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said in awe struck, "this guy has been struck by lightning, blown up, thrown around in a tornado and he is still standing?!"

"It appears that Pyro has to be watched more and he probably needs his own prison just to contain him." Batman said bringing his hand to his chin to think.

"No kidding," said Aqualad and Bumblebee as they walked up to the screen showing the battle between Changeling and Pyro.

"If he is able to withstand the Changelings attacks then he has to be dealt with fast." The Flash said as he zoomed to the nearest portal and disappeared in a bright yellow light.

"What does he think he's going to do," said Nightwing, "he's already in jail."

The rest of them shrugged their shoulders and walk over to be where the party was being held. Zatanna was right by Changeling giving him a hug and looking down to Mary, who was behind her dad's legs. She smiled and crouched down to her level.

"Hi there Mary," she said in a friendly voice, "how are you?"

Mary managed to peek around her father's legs and said the words, "fine," before going back behind him. Zatanna only chuckled and stood straight up again. "She's a little she ain't she?"

Changeling only shook his head and turn around to pick up his daughter. "Yes she is, but she is the greatest gift I have gotten in my entire life." He smiled and kissed his daughters forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

REVIEW!

Chapter 5: Answers revealed

The next day at the Tower that overlooked Jump city slept the Changeling in his room, snoring softly as his daughter Mary curled up to him on the king sized white bed. She had a nightmare last night and went into her father's room to sleep with him.

The Changeling was too tired to object to it, so she crawled into bed with him and laid her head on his stomach listening to him breathe. The sun shined through his big screen window and hit his eyes. He gave groaning sound and cursed himself for not pulling the blinds shut last night.

Covering his eyes with his left arm he tried to go back to sleep, but a little somebody was now awake and jumping on the bed laughing about how this new day was going to be a great one. She eventually sat on her father's stomach and began to poke his arm that was covering his face. With another groan Garfield gently swatted her hand away with his left hand and covered his eyes.

"Five more minutes Mary," he said through a tired voice.

Mary refused to let her dad sleep in and began to poke at his arm and belly. "Wake up daddy!" she yelled, "Grandma always says that if you get up earlier you can get more done in the day."

_Curse you_ Arella! he thought in his head. Garfield toke his arm off of his eyes and looked at the clock. 5:45 A.M. Garfield groaned and turned his head to look up at the ceiling. Even though he was an adult and a big shot hero, even he needed his eight hours of sleep and he only got four of those since last night's party.

Mary seemed to be getting impatient and began poking her daddy's belly continuously. "Come on daddy you said you would help me with my powers today since last night's little whoops!"

The Changeling grinned at that as he remember his daughter turning into a small lion club and thought Wonder Women's lasso was a chew toy. Apparently for Wonder Women she was accidently bitten on her foot as her lasso was dangling there.

Mary seemed to be getting angrier with her father and began to punch his gut. This however didn't even faze Garfield, it actually kind of tickled. "DADDY YOU PROMISED! I want you to train me now!" she screamed.

Garfield's eyes shot wide as he remembered the advice Starfire gave him last night about having kids. She said you must always try to keep your children happy or else they will through little fits and fire star bolts at their daddy's behind and Nightwing was constantly getting shot in the butt for being too strict to his children.

Mary however didn't fire star bolts, but she could use magic and can shapeshift into any animal. So trying not to upset his daughter any further he sat up (which made Mary fall in between his legs) and brought his feet off the bed and onto the white carpet floor. His room had white walls also; he also had a small flat screen in the corner of his room hanging, a brown nightstand by his bed and his brown dresser in another corner of his room. Unlike his teen years were his room was messy, his room now was very clean and well organized.

He wore a white t and blue shorts. He had a hard time finding cloths for Mary, but after a recent visit from Starfire and Nightwing, their young five year old left some of her cloths at the tower that Mary was wearing right now. She wore pink shirt with a fairy princess on it and pink shorts. It didn't bother her like it would do to her mother, though she actually enjoyed wearing the bright colors on her. She was even thinking of having her daddy dress up as a prince and have something that Starfire's little daughter called "tea time".

Standing up and giving out a big yawn he scratched his right thigh and began to walk to the door. Mary jumped off the bed and raced after him, she grabbed his left hand and they began to walk to the common room that overlooked the city. As they entered the common room it was still the same as it was four years ago and hasn't changed a bit.

Walking over to the fridge, Garfield pulled out some eggs and milk, (he gave up being a vegan and tried to embrace that he turned into a lot of carnivores and that carnivores ate meat). Setting the milk on the counter he pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the stove. Mary sat on a stool and watched her father prepare breakfast for both of them. Pouring Mary a glass of milk, Garfield handed it to her and poured him a glass as well.

After breakfast Garfield led his daughter outside of the tower and onto the training course. He turned his head to look down to his daughter who was looking back at him. Taking a deep breath he let go of her hand and stood a few feet away from her. Looking at her his face was serious and didn't so any emotion.

"Mary," he said, "Your first lesson will be how far you shapeshifting powers can go, you need to think big and then you will become big." With that said the Changeling morphed into a T-rex and looked down at his daughter.

Mary's jaw dropped as she saw her dad become the huge animal, she also wanted to become like that and she began to concentrate on it. She began to feel herself growing and growing. Her mouth now produced huge sharp teeth. After a minute of shifting into the creature, she let out a big roar and looked up at her dad, who had his mouth opened showing his big teeth and his eyes were wide.

"You turned into a T-rex on your first try," he said shocked, "It toke me years before I could turn into something this big and how did you turn into it so easily?"

Of course though she wasn't that big compared to her dad, she only stood about seven feet tall and was only fourteen feet in length but still she felt powerful and like the king of the world. She looked up at her dad and only shrugged. Both of them changed back into their human forms and Garfield stepped closer to his daughter stoking his beard. "Interesting," he said carefully examining her to see any clue that might help, "let's go for something a little bit bigger."

Garfield began to morph again until his body was full of armored scales. He had a long neck and had hug wings. Five claws were on each foot and a row of spikes went from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. His snout was long and wide and his green eyes looked at her. He was a dragon now and his daughter was even more taken back by this mighty creature that she could only stare at it.

She tried to morph into the dragon but after a few minutes of trying she was unable to complete the transformation. She was sad and was on the brink of tears of having failed her dad. But before a single tear could be shed, warm comforting arms brought her off the ground and hugged her into a soft and smooth chest. Garfield made hushing sounds as he tried to calm her down and began to pat her back.

"It's ok Mary," he said in a calm and sweet voice, "it's ok you did fine today and you made me proud to." He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth trying to make her feel better. Mary kept her head into his chest as he began to sing a song that she did not understand at all. He was singing in another language, but it was so relaxing and calming that her eyes began to feel heavy and she began to fall asleep. After he heard her breathing softly and knowing she was asleep now. He went over to a flat rock and sat down still singing the African song his mother would sing to him.

"That is just so sweet," a female voice came from behind him, he whirled his head around to see a women with a white robe on and black hair come out of her hood. She had a gem stone in the middle of her fore head and had a few wrinkles.

"Arella," Garfield said in a shocked voice, "what are you doing here?"

Arella smiled and came to sit by Garfield on the rock; she brushed a strain of hair out from Mary's face and looked at her. "I'm just here to check on you two," she said as she placed a hand onto Garfield's shoulder.

He looked at her hand, then her face and then back down to Mary. He grinned as his daughter cuddled up to him even more. He then looked back at Arella with all emotion leaving his face. "Why Arella," he asked, "why did Raven leave me?"

Arella sighed and looked at her son-in-law in the eyes. "She didn't have a choice, the monks forced her to because they were afraid that Trigon might use her and that she had to learn to use her powers."

The Changeling felt a wave of emotion come over him, relief, anger, confusion, happiness and sadness. He looked back at his daughter and sighed. "The monks are fools to think that Trigon was a threat to her."

Arella nodded and fear swept over her, she stared at Garfield for a long time and let out a quiet whisper. "But there is someone out there who is stronger than Trigon isn't there?" she said.

Garfield nodded and now rage filled his face as he let out one word that was a name, "Destructis."

_ Flashback_

_ The Changeling stood in a void filled with darkness as he completed the last of the spell that sealed the great evil that awakened a few days before. He sighed and began to float in his Phoenix form back to the white portal that leads the way out of this place. "I may have defeated you, but soon you will rise again and I can't just keep on delaying you."_

_ Something had to happen to stop Destructis but the Changeling just didn't know what. Their battle was fierce, so fierce that worlds (with no life thank goodness) were destroyed by their battle. The Changeling only defeated his foe by turning into his Phoenix and using that forms magic to seal the creature that caused so much pain and destruction in its path._

** Back in the present**

Arella stared at Garfield who seemed to be day dreaming, she waved a hand in front of his face and that seemed to bring him back to reality. She put her hands in her lap and gave him a worried look. "Who is this Destructis?" she asked.

The Changeling looked up at the sky and his face turned back to nothing but an emotionless face. He faced Arella and spoke four words, "The king of Destruction."

Arella wanted to change the subject right now and decided to put on a happy face. She looked the Changeling in the eyes and smiled, "How about we talk about something different like how Raven will be visiting you in a few days."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A reunion

It was nighttime in Jump city and a Black armored truck zoomed through traffic not caring who got hurt or who was in the way. The Changeling (in his angel form) was pursuing the truck with great speed. He was though still a little angry about what Arella had told him five days ago when she was checking up on Mary and him. She was however quick to drop the subject about Destructis which Garfield found odd, but she dropped the biggest bomb on him that day.

Raven was coming to see him and that she had no idea that Mary was with him because she was under Arella's watch. That was five days ago and Raven was going to be here by tomorrow morning. This was that worst week ever to him. Not only because that was a problem but the Tyrants broken out Pyro out of the jail he was being held at and Gar hated the Tyrants.

The Tyrants had five members in their team that had unique powers and skills. The first of course was Pyro, who could produce and control fire, the second was a white man with a bald head and black eyes, and he wore a blue suit with a black spiraling circle in the middle of his chest and had black shoes. His powers were super strength and he had some gravitational powers as, such as levitation and hurling things at his enemy's, his name was Black Hole. The third of this super villain group was a deep tanned women who wore a fuzzy brown outfit with a red spider in the middle of her chest, she also wore brown high heels and had brown hair with brown eyes and wore black lip stick, her powers were that of a spiders and she could communicate telepathically with spiders, she is also obsess with chemicals that she uses on her spiders to help them grow into her enormous beasts. She also dabbled in black magic and once used her chemicals and magic to make the Changeling fall in love with her, Zatanna though put an end to that right after the first few minutes it began and freed the Changeling. Her name was Queen Arachnid. The fourth of the group was a white and black robot that looked like a humanoid Raptor had a black visor with a single red line going across it. The name of this villain was Robosaur and whenever he talked that red line would show his sound frequency. He was an idea that the military came up with as a new super solider. Instead of using a man, they used an Artificial Intelligence that turned on them and became a villain. His powers were semi super strength like Cyborg and he also had an adaptive weapon system that could repair and make its weapons into different ones. The last member was a man who wore a half black skull mask covering the top portion of his head and wore a silver armored suit. He didn't have any powers but he was trained under the villain Deathstroke (Slade) and toke upon him the name DeathStalker.

The Changeling was close enough to the armored truck that he could see the roof of it beginning to peel back by a white clawed hand. Once half of the roof to the truck was peeled away Robosaur stood up and his shoulders changed into missile lauchers, with a metallic shriek he let lose his missiles that were all coming for the Changeling. The Changeling grunted as he evaded the missiles with such grace and speed. Even though it was dark outside the Changeling increased his night vision and hearing till they were greater than a lions and bats, he learned how to increase his senses and decrease them if needed when there was still a Teen Titans. His Angel form however was fast and agile. The missiles though were also fast and kept up with him. But still this form was faster than most of his other flying creature forms and he seemed to handle it a lot better. He flew up higher as more missiles came up after him, after a few thousand feet in the air he folded his wings together and plummeted back to Earth. Missiles went past him and collided with one another.

Straightening back out a few hundred feet close to the ground a ringing was in his left ear. "Hello." He said to himself.

"Yo BB want to explain to me what the heck kind of stunt you just pulled off?" Cyborg said over the ear piece. Cyborg came about two days ago to spend some time with his buddy and his daughter.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" The Changeling said as he led a missile into another and flew back to the truck.

Cyborg only laughed, "Ya right like I'm going to stop calling you that, hey you got another missile on your tail."

Turning his head the Changeling saw the missile; he flew up higher and came back down. Grabbing the missile he led and threw it into two more. Resuming his chase on the truck Cyborg came back on.

"Nice one B!" he said as he drove his old T car with Mary in the back seat, "you got to let me try that."

"Ya once I can find a babysitter then you can."

"Did you just demote me to your daughter's babysitter." He asked in a slight angrier voice.

"Just until I can find one," he replied, "Hey how close are Wonder Women, Bumblebee, Nightwing and the Flash?"

"They are setting up an ambush at the bridge," Cyborg replied.

"Good, I think that Robosaur is reloading and were entering the bridge now."

The bridge was closed with no cars or civilians around and standing in the path of the truck were the four Leaguers as the other two (along with Mary) came from behind. The Changeling sped up going over the truck and going right in front of it. Turning into a Mammoth, he slammed and flung the truck on its top.

The Changeling got ready by turning his upper body into his Werebeast form, his lower body became a thick and long tail of a snake and his arms turned into giant Scorpion pincers. He loved mix mashing animal forms to form a super animal that could take down his enemy's with ease and snarled at the villains getting out of the truck.

The rest of the four Leaguers came beside him, (Wonder Women and the Flash to his right and Nightwing and Bumblebee to his left). Cyborg pulled in behind and hopped out of his car with his sonic cannon at the ready. "Stay out of sight Mary," he said quietly to make sure the villains didn't see that they had a child with them.

Black Hole stood up and rubbed his head he turned to look at Cyborg and then at the others. Grunting he stared at them. "You should've of brought the entire League of us," he said in a deep gravelly voice.

"Ya," the Changeling snarled, "and you should have brought more villains to take on me."

The rest of the Tyrants stood up and faced the Heroes. The Changeling snapped his pincers and growled. "Wonder Women you got Queen Arachnid, Flash you take Pyro, Nightwing you got DeathStalker, Bee and Cy you two take Robosaur, I got Black Hole."

The villains got in their battle stances as the heroes came rushing at them. After they collided Mary was seeing an all out battle take place on the bridge. Her dad wrapped around his enemy and seemed to be draining the life out of him as he used his pincers to hold his arms. Wonder Women and the spider lady seemed to be evenly matched as they toke and gave blows to each other. The Flash was having troubles with Pyro since he couldn't get close enough because Pyro gave off so much heat. Nightwing's bo staff and the man with the skull head sword connected they were at a stalemate, trying to push each other back. Cybory and Bee seemed to really have trouble as Robosaur kept on changing weapons and firing at them.

Turning back to her dad she saw that he grew another set of arms that were tentacles and wrapped Black Hole even tighter. Black Hole tried to resist with his super strength and even tried to use his Gravitational powers, but nothing seemed to work on the Changeling. He hated fighting him because his powers could go far beyond super strength and he didn't even need to try. The Changeling didn't pick this villain to fight just because it was fun to defeat his enemy's so easily, no, the reason for it is because if Black Hole was facing anybody else but him they would be in trouble, even Superman had trouble with him, but the Changeling did not. Finally letting go of his enemy his head became that of bull and he rammed his opponent, sending him skittering across the pavement and hitting his head into a road block. The Changeling came over to him and with one swipe of his tail to the villain's head he was knocked unconscious.

"Well that was a waste of my time," he said turning back to human and looking at Robosaur, who had his hand around Cyborg's throat, while Bee shot at him with her stingers trying to make him let go, "Guess I have to go help the others."

Checking on Mary first to see if she was ok, the Changeling charged into battle taking the form of a Griffin and slashing Robosaur's chest making him roar in pain as he let go of Cyborg who clenched his chest trying to get Oxygen.

At the concluding of the battle the heroes had scrapes and bruises but no real damage was taken. They looked at the last villain standing, which was Robosaur. He had gashes in his armor and had sparks flying out of them. His visor turned red and flashed before giving off a sound a computer would make as it was turning off. His visor now black, he fell to the ground with a big thud.

After the police arrived to take the villains to jail, the heroes said their goodbyes to the Changeling and Mary as the left. Cyborg toke Nightwing and Bee in his car and drove off as The Flash just zoomed away with Wonder Women flying in the air. Turning into a dragon the Changeling picked up his daughter and sat her on his back. Flapping his wings he headed back to the tower to get some shut eye.

Getting into their pajamas Garfield hoped in bed as his daughter snuggled up close to him, turning off the light and this time the curtains were actually closed, his daughter fell asleep as he stayed awake with his left arm around his child.

Today was an interesting day and tomorrow was only going to get weirder. He just found out almost a week ago that he had a daughter and now her mother was coming to see him, didn't have the slightest clue she was there.

Sighing to himself, Garfield brought his daughter closer and began to close his eyes to spend his dreams with his little girl in their special place.

**Off in the mountains close to Jump City the next day**

The Changeling waited in a clearing near a mountain that was off to his right side, this was the spot that he would meet Raven at. Starfire came that morning to visit Gar and Mary with her little daughter named Anny. She agreed to watch the children as Gar went out to go visit somebody in private.

Garfield waited there in his suit and everything waiting for his wife to come to him. In a brilliant show of white light before him a portal opened and a white cloaked woman stepped out with her hood down. She had a pale grey face with a red gem stone on her forehead, two purple eyes and a small smile. Her purple hair came down to the middle of her back and waved back and forth as she walked to him.

Standing a yard in front of him her smile grew bigger as she stared at his green eyes. "Hello Garfield," she said in a slightly excited voice, "I'm glad to see you."

Garfield kept his face emotionless and sighed, "I wish I could say the same thing about you."

Raven's smile dropped a little as she continued. "Yes I am truly sorry dear; it's just that my powers needed to be trained more so that I can have better control over them."

_Ya right,_ Gar thought.

Raven felt a little uncomfortable as her husband showed no emotion and sat there without saying anything to her. Rubbing both of her shoulders as a slight breeze came in she tried to get warm. Until her husband finally spoke.

"You cold," he asked in a monotone voice.

She nodded and looked around her, some storm clouds were forming and the wind was slightly picking up. "Ya it's a little chilly out here, how about we go to the tower and try to warm up."

Gar shook his head no and looked at her, "I'm sorry but there are people at the tower right now and I wish not to disturb them with a guest."

Raven's smile disappeared and she raised an eyebrow. "Guest, I not a guest I live there."

"Raven a lot has changed in 4 years." Gar said in a sad voice.

"What happened," she stepped closer to him with confusion filling her eyes, "what happened to the Titans, what had happened in the 4 years I left."

"A lot Raven," his voice now changing from sadness to anger, "there is no more Titans, we all grew up and went our separate ways, we became Justice League members, I'm the only one who lives at the tower now."

Raven was shocked the least to say that her team broke up years ago after her departure, she told them all about how she was just going for a while and that she would return. She stared at her husband who began to rub his temples. Lighting struck from the distance and now the wind was really picking up.

"I think we should start heading back to the tower Garfield!" she said over the wind.

Garfield's eyes were filled with rage as he let out a huge roar, "NO, WE WILL NOT! YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR FOUR YEARS, YOU BROKE MY HEART WHEN YOU LEFT!" the ground started to shake and the wind roared around them, the storm now hovered over them letting out lightning bolts. In the ocean nearby waves crashed as a tempest began. Trees were uprooted and flown in the wind, tornados began to form around the two and the Changeling sat there looking at his scared wife as she tried to make her way over to him.

"GARFIELD WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE MY HAND AND I'LL TELEPORT US!" she shouted at him.

Garfield shook his head as he began to change into a creature that stood about 50 feet tall and had body of a humanoid lion. Two giant Angelic wings came out of his back and spread forth giving off a massive wind. This was the form that he battle Destructis in, this form he called The Lion Angel.

Raven was shocked to see the giant green creature before her as he gave off a green glow. Spreading his wings up and putting his head back he let out a mighty roar that sent waves of sound in the air. Nobody knew about the Changelings true power except for Destructis and now Raven was seeing it herself. She was amazed at her husband as he lifted his right hand and extended his claws. Soon the storm was calm and the winds as well. The sea was back to normal and all that was left of the forest that they were in was just a mess.

Mumbling to himself, Garfield's Right hand began to glow and the damage was repaired to the landscape. He began to morph back to his human and let out a deep breath. Raven stood there dumbstruck at what she had just witnessed and walked slowly up to her husband who had his eyes closed. Placing her hands and his cheeks she kissed him on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds till they broke apart and stare at each other in the eyes.

Raven kept her gaze on him as he did also, she toke both of his hands into hers and looked down at the ground. "I am truly sorry Gar, never meant to hurt you."

Garfield simply toke his hands away from hers and hugged her, she hugged back as well crying into his chest. "It's alright Raven I forgive you," he said stroking her back with his right hand, "just promise me you will be back soon."

She made a small whimpering sound in his chest and looked at him in the eyes again. "I promise, I should actually be back within the month to stay and I also have a little surprise for you when I get back."

He only grinned at her and kissed the top of her forehead, already knowing what it was. Raven grinned back and she raised an eyebrow. "And when are you going to tell me how you got so strong?" she said putting her hands to her hips.

The Changeling only laughed and cupped her chin in his right hand, "In time I will tell you," he brought his head down to hers and they shared another kiss that lasted a lot longer than the last one.

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey sorry for the long chapter guys, I'm leaving on vacation and I needed to add a lot to this chapter, I not sure if I will bring my laptop with me on vacation and if a do the next chapter probably won't be until the next few days.**

**But now I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter and tell me how I can make this story and my future story's better. Please Review that helps out a lot and gives me motivation to keep typing.**

**Hope you guys have been enjoying my stories, because the next Chapter will be a fight between Destructis's General's and Trigon. It will also go into more daddy and daughter bonding time as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hey sorry guys for the wait. When we got back from vacation our internet wasn't working and we had to get a new router and stuff. But luckily I've working on my stories and sorry for it being rushed.**

Chapter 7: The Master

The Demon Realms was always a place of chaos and pain, but since a little over a week ago an army of black scaly creatures came through a portal and now all of that chaos that the Demon Realm was used to was an understatement of what was happening right now.

In his stronghold the Demon Lord Trigon was watching from his walls as the battle rage on. His forces were doing so well a few days ago, but as the last few hundred of his enemy remained a few days ago they were reinforced by stronger and faster new enemies.

Trigon brought his fist down on a giant black scorpion that was climbing the walls to his fortress. Picking it up at the tail he chucked it into a dragon the size of a skyscraper that torched a good section of his walls. He watched as the two collided and fall in the sea of black creatures as more of them tried to break his wall down. Trigon lifted up his spear and threw it into a section of the army aiming for a giant black skeleton with fire for eyes, riding on a giant two headed black horse. The skeleton blocked the spear with his shield and chuckled. He raised his pure red scimitar with a black handle that had a skull for the butt of it and pointed it to the spot of the wall that Trigon was on.

The ground shook as a black komodo dragon that was the size of a four story building and was the length of 10 city blocks, was pulling a large artillery gun behind it. The canon was silver and long with a few Cyclops pushing behind it. Trigon's eyes went wide as he saw the gun facing towards him. A humming could be heard in side of it and a red glow seemed to glow inside the barrel. The komodo let out a roar and the gun fired a red energy ball that grew larger as it went to the wall. An explosion erupted from the wall and cries of demons could be heard from inside of the wall as a shock wave was sent into the fortress.

Trigon was lying helpless in a pile of rubble as he watched with one of his four eyes as the black army walked in his fortress and destroyed everything in their path. A screeching sound could be heard high up in the sky as a black form began to descend. Trigon tried to sit up but his form that was at least 40 feet tall began to revert to the size of a normal man. With a groan, he tried to push a fairly decent size of the wall off of him, just to end up with a big black scaly ape with an elephant's head foot pressing down on him. Warcry removed his foot and picked up the rubble that was on the Demon Lord and easily tossed it to the side. Picking Trigon up with his right hand he brought him close to his face as Skyterror flew right by him. VenomClaw soon came to with two Cyclops right behind him.

VenomClaw looked displeased at the easily won battle and sighed putting his hands behind his back. "This was far too easy, but what do you suspect from an Outer." He said as more Cyclops formed behind him. The Skeleton riding the two headed horse came up to VenomClaw and looked down at him. "The area has been scurried sir." VenomClaw nodded and motioned him to leave. He then looked back at Trigon who seemed to be squirming to get loose from Warcry's grip.

"REALEASE ME AT ONCE," he yelled, "OR FACE MY WRATH!"

Skyterror only chuckled and plucked Trigon from Warcry's grip and held him upside down. "These Outer Beings are just so enjoyable to watch aren't they," he said as he tossed him up in the air and caught him by his hair, "They think they are so strong and mighty when actually they are as weak as a bug, but that's what they are insects, parasites. They do not deserve to live in our presence, especially this one." He put one of his black claws on Trigon's chest and began to carve a straight line from his left peck to his right thigh. Trigon screamed with agony as Skyterror was doing that and felt something he has never felt, "fear".

As the generals were doing their torture on Trigon, a white dot was high in the sky so that no one would see it. The white figure had white armor, a sword strapped to his left side and had a pair of angelic wings covered in armor as well. His helmet had a small glowing white orb on top, front and back of it; his also had a white visor so he could see well. A white circle was in the center of his chest producing light from it.

The angel looked down to the black army and watched the Demon Lords torture. "This is unsuspected," he said in a calm and smooth voice, "why would Destructanites bother with demons, unless of course they were bored or something, but there keeping Trigon alive, why? And why did they travel into the future to do so, this doesn't make any sense at all." He continued to watch as Venomclaw was now giving Trigon a painful acupuncture with his quills. "This of course though is against our most sacred laws and is in need of punishment. But then again it is Trigon, but my master always said that if a Destructanite is doing something it isn't good and that there is always up to something."

He continued to watch until some red and black portal opened up near the generals. The angel cocked his head to the right side and was confused. "Why bring in more reinforcements, haven't they already succeeded in taking over this realm?"

That was what he thought what was happening until he saw a lone figure step out of it. Inside his visor his eye brows shot up, but he still kept calm. The being that walk out stood on two legs and had a muscular body, his arms held five red pointed claws and going up and down his arms were red tattoos of fire swirling around them. His body of course was black and scaly but instead he also had red lines, like veins, going out through his body, except his arms of course. His head was long and narrow and resembled that of some type of dragons head, instead though he had two red horns coming out of his head and formed a "U" shape. Two dragon like wings came out of his back and had red veins going out through them. His tail was long and held a row of red spikes that went from the tip to the back of his head.

The angel gasped, not because of seeing the creature but what was on the creature's right side. A sword that was pure black and giving off a red glow was on his side. The hilt of it was black with red circles engraved in it on both sides.

"The Chaos Sword," the angel gasped, "H-how is this possible… that sword was imprisoned with its maker. If Destructis is carrying it, then that means…" his eyes went wide underneath his visor and he let loose a shaky breath. "He has risen then, the one who caused the war against the Central Beings, the one who wanted to rule all of the Outer Beings and destroy anyone in his way of doing it. Oh all that is good and righteous, the Council must be warned about this."

A portal of white and green energy appeared above him, he flew straight into it still talking to himself about the situation. "He has risen, He has risen, Destructis carries his sword as a message that he has risen once more." The portal closed and the angel was now gone.

Destructis looked up to watch the angel fly into the portal and only smiled, "the Council won't believe you White Angel, and they'll refuse to accept that my Master has risen once more." He said to himself quietly.

Turning his head toward the Fallen Demon Lord he grinned and walked towards him. VenomClaw was overjoyed to see his master and kicked at Trigon to get up. He grinned and looked at Destructis. "Destructis," he said bowing his head, "it is good to see your true form again and I am most glad that our True Master has chosen you to carry his weapon."

Destructis pulled the weapon away from his side and raised it high to look at it. The sword was a master piece that his Master had made and now he was holding it by his Master's request. Trigon clenched his teeth and looked up at Destructis holding his right side where the pain was hurting the most. Destructis looked down at him and pointed the sword in his direction. Destructis stood 50 feet tall and was a terrifying sight, even to Trigon.

"The Master says that his sword needed to be let out and see some light," he said, "but only for a short amount of time. But how about now we get some answers from this Outer Being." He grabbed Trigon by his waist and lifted him up eye level. Trigon winced at the pain and looked into the creature known as Destructis, in his red eyes.

"Where is the Changelings daughter whelp?" Destructis said.

Trigon grunted and smiled back at Destructis, "I'll give you her location if you answer my question."

"YOU PATHIETIC AND USLESS BEING, YOU ANSWER DESTRUCTIS NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!" Warcry roared pounding his fists on his chest as he was walking over to them.

"Calm yourself Warcry," Destructis ordered him to stand down, "What is your question demon, but make it quick."

"I seek knowledge only," Trigon replied, "What is an Outer and Central Being?"

"An Outer Being is someone who has different versions of themselves," Destructis answered, "were as a Central Being has no other version of themselves, when we go back or forward in time there is no other version of us there and when we go to another Universe there is no other version of us there, we serve the Almighty and keep the universes protected from going to war with one another. But some of us think the only way of doing that is to rule the Outer Universes to make sure of that."

Trigon was amazed of what he has just found out and needed to know more. Destructis saw the awe in Trigon's eye's and continued, even though he didn't ask. "The reason why where here is to try and rebuild my masters army, but to do that we need someone very powerful, someone like the Changeling who can turn into any creature we want."

Trigon was struck dumb by this and his eyes flared with rage. "Why do you need him, I have many powers and I can easily help you."

Trigon's reply was not what he suspected; the whole Destructanite army was around him and began to laugh. Destructis wipe a black tear from his eye and looked back into the Demons eyes. "His Meta Gene is superior and he poses unlimited power that is stronger then yours, the Changeling is what we need."

"Then why do you look for his daughter?"

"Simple, we have his daughter he won't attack us, instead we'll force him to join us."

"Now then where is the girl?" Warcry was getting inpatient.

"Why would I tell you? She's mine and I plan to use…" he was cut off as the Chaos blade was pressed up against him. A flash of his worst nightmares came into his eyes and caused him great pain, the blade was then lifted off of him and his head sagged.

"She is in Azarath with her mother and grandmother." He said in a mumbling voice.

Destrutis raised an eyebrow and looked at his generals, "Just to be sure you three will take a squad and go to Earth, find the Changeling and make sure his daughter isn't with him, if she is though alert me immediately."

All three of them nodded and began to assemble their squad. Destructis threw Trigon to the ground and walk away with his army following him. "Azarath is not our first priority, wait until we have confirmation that she is or is not with him."

As he walked through a black and red portal he was standing at the base of the volcano he called home. The army came through as well and they all bowed. Destructis did the same thing and offered the sword to the volcano. The ground shook and the sword shot out of Destructis's hands and went into the volcano. "WELL DONE MY APPRENTICE, YOU HAVE DONE WELL." The voice was coming from the volcano; it was deep and dark and shook the ground when it talked.

"Soon my Master, we will put our second plan in motion, then we can retake what is rightfully ours!" the Destructanites all roared in unison to applaud their Master. Their Master laughed, the ground shook and the sky's trembled to his laugh. _This was just the start, soon my plan will be completed and I shall rule the Central and Outer universes in the palm of my hand. _He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A message received

The Changeling was walking down one of the WatchTowers halls with his little girl skipping alongside him. He wasn't sure why he forgave Raven so quickly and how he almost lost control. The Lion Angel was clearly one of his most powerful forms and he was just so angry that it just came out. The power he felt in that form was so overwhelming, that he could get lost in it. Though there were other forms as well, just as powerful if not even more. He was certainly not going to combine his Lion Angel form with another one of his powerful forms like his Phoenix that would be disasters.

But there was one form that he will never ever transform into again. He has changed into demon creatures before, but this one form felt so dark and powerful that he refused to change into ever again. Typhon the storm giant form scared him to his core. He remembered changing into it on a planet that he was helping Superman with. It was almost destroyed by the storms he conjured and the planet went dark from his storms that covered the sky. He finally managed to change back to normal and convince Superman to not let anybody know about this. He made a promise that day to never again change into that horrible creature again unless necessary.

Mary turned into a small purple rabbit and began to hop in rhythm with her father's footsteps. She has been making great progress with her powers lately and Garfield couldn't be any prouder. He did though have to block some of the syfy channels to make sure she didn't turn into any creatures that will be to scary for her to turn into. Instead she mostly watched cartoons and watched nature with her dad.

Entering the meeting room he saw that all the Leaguers were present and went to go sit in his chair. His chair was right between Cyborg and Wonder Women. As he sat down Mary jumped into his lap and changed back to her human form. Aquaman saw this and frowned.

"You know that there is a nursery for the children don't you Gar?" he asked.

"She's shy around the other kids and decided to come with me." Gar replied.

Wonder Women looked at Mary who was sitting on her father's lap and a look of concern came on her face. "Are you sure Mary, these meetings can really drag on and be boring."

Mary only shook her head and smiled, "Yep, I always want to be near my daddy, no matter how boring things get."

Wonder Women only smiled as did all the other female heroes in the room. The guys just simply shrugged their shoulders as Batman pushed a button on his hologram keyboard. "First item of business is that we got an urgent call from the planet Tameran."

Starfire who was sitting a few seats away from Batman instantly shot up from her seat with tears in her eyes. "What has happened to my home world, what has happened to my people?!" she yelled.

Nightwing and Aqualad tried to get her to calm down since they sat right next to her but she refused to settle down. Batman opened up the message and a Galfore appeared, Starfire seemed to calm down a bit and sat back down with Nightwings hand on her back. "To the Justice League of Earth," he began, "my people were recently just attacked by an unknown enemy. They were looking for the Changeling and wanted to know where his daughter was." The message ended and showed an image of the attacker. All the Leaguers looked at the image and questions began to form in their minds.

"A…," the Flash said, "these friends of yours Gar?"

Gar's eyes were ablaze and he felt his anger rising in him. Mary felt that her father was mad and gently touched his hand. "What's wrong daddy?"

Hearing his daughter's voice he calmed down a bit but his face still showed his anger. "That creatures name is Skyterror and we are far from friends."

More images showed and now there were two creatures, the second one though got a few laughs from some of the Leaguers, but Gar only got angrier. "That one is named Warcry and do not underestimate him, he poses strength far greater then Superman."

The laughing died down and everyone was now looking at Gar with confused looks on their faces. Martian Manhunter looked more curious then confused and stared at Gar for an answer. "How do you know of these creatures Garfield?" he asked.

"There called Destructanites," Gar replied instantly, "they are very powerful and dangerous and I thought I defeated them a few years ago when I imprisoned their leader Destructis."

"And you're telling us this now," Cyborg asked from beside him, "Who the heck are these guys?"

"They are creatures of pure evil and hatred, their only goal in life is to destroy life itself and cause all of us suffering. I went up against their leader to decide the fate of our universe. I won the battle and sealed his powers, but now that I see that his servants are around I can only assume that he has regained them."

The Leaguers now blew up in an all out argument and began to tell each other what to do, some said that they should go find these Destructanites and an end to them before it was too late, others thought that they needed more information and that they should send a team to go get it. As they all continued to argue Mary poked her dad to tell him that she saw Destructis in her dream and that is the reason why Grandma had sent her there to be with him.

The Changeling toke notice of his daughter and looked into her bright green eyes, she was worried and he could tell. "What is it Mary?" he asked in his calmest and smoothest voice he could do.

Mary rubbed the back of her neck with a worried look avoiding her father's gaze, _how will he react if I tell him_, she thought, _I don't want to disappoint him._ The Changeling grabbed his daughters chin and turned it towards him, so that he could look into her eyes. She had small tears leaking from her eyes now and she put her head down trying to hold them back.

"Daddy…" she said with a sob, "I forgot to tell you that the scary creature vis…" she was cut off by a loud screech that echoed throughout the whole base. Everyone went silent as a black mist began to form above the table. It grew bigger and bigger until it toke the shape of a giant bat and began to materialize into its solid form, everyone gasped except for the Changeling who already had his daughter behind him and Cyborg. Skyterror threw his head back and let out another screech causing everyone to cover their ears from the deafening screech.

Skyterror then looked around the room and stopped when he saw Changeling standing in front of his daughter along with Cyborg, who had his canon at the ready. He grinned showing his fangs to everyone in the room. "Well, Well, Well," he said as he landed on the table, "If it isn't the Changeling, it's been to long old friend."

"Not long enough Skyterror," the Changeling snarled, "I see that you are still an errand boy for you master."

Skyterror's arms flicked back and forth and his claws scraped the table leaving marks and scratches on it. "My friend, you should know now that I serve Destructis with my very being," he hissed, "and that I will do anything for him, such as capturing your daughter. He is already alerted and he will be here shortly to get what he wants."

"Over my dead body!" the Changeling roared while changing into a dragon.

"Oh I'm afraid not old friend," Skyterror said as he dodged a lung from the green dragon, "we need you alive to help with our plans."

The Changeling managed to grab Skyterror by his left wing and now was flying with him; he was being dragged into a bigger area to fight. He flew into the main room where it would be big enough and he threw Skyterror into a wall. He managed though not being thrown into it as he flapped his wings to stabilize himself. With a mighty roar the Changeling shot forth a torrent of normal red fire to his enemy. Skyterror also let out his own fire and the two fire blasts collided, leaving them at a stalemate.

The Changeling flapped his wings as he tried to gain momentum on Skyterror, who just seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Soon the room got hot that it was now glowing red as the heat continued to rise.

The Changeling let loose another great roar and this time his fired changed to a bright white color and pulsated to his enemy. Skyterror now was on the ground being pushed back at the extra power the Changeling was using, he also let out a screech and his own fire turned black also pulsating. The room became a battle ground and both opponents were not letting up. It soon got to the point where their attacks were to strong that they caused an explosion in the main room. White and black light enveloped the room and part of the WatchTower. After it reseeded though, a giant hole in the wall that went out to space was now sucking everything in. Skyterror toke this opportunity and flew out of the hole while the Changeling used his claws to grip the floor. He soon heard a high pitched scream and looked over to see a green cloaked little girl flying towards the hole. "MARY!" the Changeling yelled as he leaped to catch her. She was almost to the hole when her father caught her in his giant claw hands as they both went through the hole.

Earth's gravitational pull started to pull them to it as the Changeling and his daughter were entering the atmosphere. Angling himself the Changeling was now in a nose dive head to Earth's surface while Mary held on for dear life in his hands. A red wave of heat began to form around the Changeling as he started to go into the atmosphere like a comet or a meteor.

A loud screech came from his left and he looked to see Skyterror along with five other flying black scaly creatures that resembled that of an eagle and a wasp began to follow him. He grunted and tried to speed up. Skyterror and his wasp eagle things were right on his tail following him to Earth.

"Mary, hang on!" Changeling roared as he grew slightly bigger and grew another set of wings. He began to pick up speed as the red wave of heat began to die down as he was now entering some clouds. Flapping his wings he flew faster and faster until he was just a green blur in the sky, but Skyterror and his wasp eagle troops were also fast and pursued him.

Changeling was getting to his top speed zooming over the vast ocean; he could see a city ahead and knew exactly from the giant green lady that it was New York City. But before he could get close enough a black energy beam hit him in between his lower set of wings and lower back. Letting out a roar of pain the Changeling began to plummet into the city and crashed into some buildings leaving them with scars and broken windows. He crashed in the middle of Time Square with Mary still in his hands.

People began to panic as they saw Skyterror and his troops hovering over the Changeling. Letting out a snarl Skyterror landed on a bus with his talons gripping it for support while his troops began to hover around in circles around the area.

"Come now Changeling," Skyterror said as he hoped off the bus and smashed a car under his feet, "Give us the girl and we will be on our way."

The Changeling slowly got back up and placed his daughter right on his back. He faced Skyterror and his troops standing on two legs now with his hands balled into fists. "You will never get her," he said in a roar, "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

He grabbed a lamp post and ripped it out of the ground and charged at Skyterror while shooting fire balls at the wasp eagles. Smashing Skyterror in the head with his lamp post a wasp eagle came down and tried to pluck Mary off of the Changelings back. Hitting Skyterror with an uppercut to the jaw the Changeling turned around and grabbed the wasp eagle by one of its thin scaly wings and jerked it around. He grabbed another one of its wings and raised his right leg and kicked the creature in the back sending it smashing into a building while tearing off its wings. Another wasp eagle came down at the Changeling who quickly reacted and brought his left hand up exposing his claws to the creature's torso. His claws ripped through the black scaly flesh and the creature let a cry of pain while crashing into the bus where Skyterror was trying to use to get back up. The other three wasp eagles came at the Changeling the same time with their talons and stingers at the ready. _Foolish mistake you pests,_ the Changeling thought and he flew into the air spinning while letting loose a fire blast that scorched the three creatures.

Mary hung on for dear life as her daddy whipped his tail hitting a recovered Skyterror in the chest, hurtling into the big screen tv that hung on one of the buildings. She then saw her dad stab a wasp eagle through the chest with his long pointed claws. He ripped them back out and delivered kick to the wasp eagle.

All she wanted right now was to be with her dad somewhere safe and sound with her mother as well. Tears streamed down her face as her dad smashed a van on top of a wasp eagles head, she just wanted this to end and be back at home. Her eyes shot wide open as she heard her dad yell in pain. Skyterror sink his teeth into her father's right arm. The Changeling quickly countered this by smashing his other fist in Skyterror's face, causing him to let go and fall to the ground.

The Changeling knew that soon there would be reinforcements soon and thought of an idea. Quickly he shot his up towards the sky and began to shout words that Mary recognized, "Azarath, Azarath, AZARATH!" he roared and a white portal opened above him.

He flew quickly into it and closed it immediately as he got into it. He flew into the white vortex until he came to the seal to Azarath. Grunting he balled his fists and began to let them fly at the seal. Every hit caused the seal to crack and break. With one more hit the seal broke and showed the city of Azarath floating in mid air. He flew towards it and began to feel very weak and tired from the battle with Skyterror. His wound from the bite where he was shot and the spot where Skyterror had bit him began to take its toll. Skyterror's bite was filled with paralyzing toxins and he knew his body would soon give out for it to heal itself.

Raven looked out over the city on the balcony of the tower where she and her mother lived; she let out a sigh and turned around to go back inside. That was before she heard screaming from some of the people in the city and whirled around to see what it was. Her eyes grew big as a she saw a giant green dragon with four wings flying towards the city. Though there was something off about it though, it looked very sluggish in its movements and seemed to be trying to stay up.

She then saw it grab something off of its back cupping both of its hands around it. _If it thinks it's going to drop some type of bomb on this city, it's got another coming, _she thought as she flew towards the approaching creature. People began cheer for her as she would confront the beast. Raven's hands began to glow as the approaching dragon got closer. She could clearly see what it looked like now and her eye brows rose as she saw the creature heaving and coughing. _Its right arm looks like it was bitten and its back is burned_, she thought as the creature came closer. What happened next was completely surprising to her. The creature's eye shut and it began to plummet into the city. It crashed into the roads sending up debris as it plowed through the roads. Crashing into a building the creature grunted and raised its head to let a small call for help. Its head crashed back down to the road and its hands where close to its chest still cupping something in them. People began to gather and cheer for Raven in having vanquished the beast so easily. Raven came down and hovered a few feet away from the dragons head.

"It's still breathing," she said to no one in particular. She got closer to it and saw its eyes slowly opening. It looked at Raven and let out a big breath before its hands began to show what was in them. Bracing herself Raven put a shield around her and the people as if it was going to show a bomb, but instead it showed a little girl in a green dress and purple hair with her eyes closed. Raven's heart stopped and she lowered the shield and went to the ground running to the child.

"Mary!"She yelled grabbing the child and backing away from the creature quickly, "you monster you were stealing my child!"

Mary seemed to wake up to see her mom holding her and glaring at something, "Mom?" she asked confused of why she was there, "What are you looking at."

She turned her head to see her father staring at them as his eyes began to get heavier; she wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran forward to her dad with tears. Raven was going to stop her but then she saw Mary hugging the green dragon's neck. "Daddy, are you alright!" she said crying.

The Changeling slowly nodded his head and looked at his daughter into her eyes, "Yes Mary I am alright," he said in almost a whispered, "you are now safe and that is all that matters to me." He began to morph back into his human form earning gasps from everybody in the crowd. He was trying to sit up and hug his daughter. Raven's eyes were huge and full of confusion of what she was seeing.

"Garfield," she asked in shock, "how…did you get here."

"I think I can explain that," her mother said as she walked up to her, "but I think that Gar needs some rest first."

She nodded as she walked over to her husband, he was very tired and weak from his battle and needed to rest, Mary clung to him not wanting to let go. Arella though came over and toke the child from her father and held her tight. She was crying into her Grandmothers chest and kept on saying that, "It was her fault", that she had let her daddy down.

Raven put one arm around her husband and put his good arm around her, but do to his size four other people (a woman and three men) came to help. The two men grabbed him by his legs while the other woman and man carefully lifted his right side. "You're going to be alright Garfield," Raven said as she stroked her hand through his hair, "you just need to rest and then we can get answers later."

Garfield nodded and then was carried back into Raven and her mother's tower. They laid him on Raven's bed which wasn't that large; his feet hanged over the bottom of the bed and had to get another bed to place it right by the one he was on so he could spread out.

Raven sat on the right by his side and continued to stroke his hair. She then looked down at his wounds and her hands began to glow blue. Placing them on his arm she could sense that there was a toxin in his bloodstream that would cause momentary paralysis. A door opened to the room and in came her mother holding Mary and a few monks as well.

Mary jumped out of her Grandmother's hands and instantly ran over to her father's side. Raven picked her up and put her on her lap as she looked at her father. Raven then looked at her mother for some questions to be answered as did monks as well.

Arella sighed and looked back at her daughter, Raven's eye's furrowed and she was displeased that her mother was keeping something from her. "Why was Mary with Garfield and for how long has she been with him and why is Garfield hurt?"

Mary looked at her mother to answer her question, "Daddy was fighting some evil monsters mommy," she said looking back at her father, "they wanted to take me but daddy wouldn't let them, he would have beaten them if that big mean bat didn't bite him."

Raven looked at her daughter with wide eyes and looked back at her mother who simply had a small smile on her face. "How long has Mary been with Garfield?"

"A little over two weeks now," she responded.

"And why did you send her to him?" Raven asked, "don't you think that would have been dangerous and that you ruined my surprise for him."

"Yes it was dangerous, but it was only dangerous for her to stay here," Arella replied while sitting on the end of the bed, "Mary had a dream of an evil creature called Destructis who wished to capture her and make it impossible for Gar to get close to him. So I sent her to be with her father Garfield."

"Don't you know that the girl doesn't have complete control over her powers," a monk snorted.

"And did you know that Mary's powers have greatly grown from being around her father," Arella rebuttal, "not only her shapeshifting but also her magical ones as well."

"How is that possible?" another monk said.

"First off she was with Garfield and second I believe there is a link between them."

"What link?" Raven asked.

Arella sighed and looked at Garfield, "Before Mary was born there was a link made between her and her father, recently I found out that they have had dreams with each other for a long time as well, so in a way Garfield already knew his daughter existed."

"This still doesn't change a thing Arella," a monk shouted, "Trigon will soon come for her and chaos will erupt throughout the universe."

"Paranoid Monk…" a voice said.

All heads turned towards Garfield as his eyes began to open; he turned his head to look at the monk who just spoke. Mary's mouth was opened up in a huge smile as she hugged her dad tightly never wanting to let go. Garfield sat up and wrapped his arms around his daughter who seemed to be crying.

"I'm so sorry daddy…" she sobbed into his chest, "I let you down and you got hurt."

Garfield only made hushing sounds and rubbed his daughters back to calm her. "You did not let me down Mary, I could never be let down or disappointed in you. You are my pride and joy in life and nothing will take that away and besides its going to take a lot more than a shot to the back and a bite to hurt me."

"Garfield," Raven asked as she scooted closer to him and lay a hand on his shoulder, "how long have you been awake?"

"The whole time actually," he said as he toke her hand on his shoulder into his while holding Mary with his other arm, "I to needed to get some answers."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, Mary was also smiling that her family was now together again. The monks though were conversing with one another while Arella got up and stood right next to the happy family. One monk came out from the rest and looked at the family. Clearing his throat he spoke, "Even though this is all touching and all, we have to deal with the problem of Trigon and this new enemy."

Garfield looked away from his family and at the monks with a serious face. "First off Trigon isn't a threat at all, the real threat is Destructis and his followers who wish to destroy us all, so we'll deal with them and if I know Destructis he probably already toke out Trigon to get rid of competition."

Garfield stood up from the bed holding his daughter in his left arm and held to his wife's waist with his other arm. "We should prepare ourselves for war."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Corruption

The Changeling was on the balcony of the tower while monks paced back and forth arguing with each other. Raven and Mary stood right by him as Arella was busy arguing with one of the monks. Mary looked up at her parents with a question in her head.

"Mom, Dad when are they going to stop arguing?" she asked.

Her parents looked down at her and Garfield sighed, "They want answers and they want them now, that is why they are arguing." The Changeling rubbed his temples with both of his pointer fingers and began to concentrate, "if they want answers I'll give it to them."

He took off a little tiny white bead that was attached to his waist and put it in the middle of his forehead. A moment later the bead began to glow and give off a humming sound, everyone stopped arguing as a flash of white light came off of the bead. When the light was gone they were still on the balcony but all around them the bead showed a dark world and they gasped.

Raven looked at her husband who only seemed to be concentrating, the bead on his head still glowed white as it showed his memories. "This world is called Darkus, the planet that gave birth to the foul creatures called Destructanites." As he said the name of the creatures a hologram that was a life size 15 foot tall image of a black scaly red eyed wolf with a sharks fin on its back was shown to them. It snarled at them before disappearing and being replaced by the horrifying figure of Destructis.

He looked nothing like what Mary or Arella saw before in Mary's dream, no, Destructis was now in his true form with his dragon like wings extended and red U shaped horns glowing. He let out a roar and stomped his feet to the ground while his tail whipped back and forth. Some of the monks yelled as the holograms tail passed threw them, reminding them that this was just a memory of the Changeling.

Another hologram showed was flying towards Destructis. It was green and was big as well; its angelic wings gave off a glow along with the rest of it's body as it flew down mere feet away from Destructis. Raven gasped as she remembered her husband turning into that creature.

"Garfield that's you isn't it," she asked.

He nodded and continued to concentrate; Destructis turned around to face the Changeling and smiled, revealing his black teeth and that red glow that came from his mouth. "Aw, the Changeling," he said in a amused tone, "you decided to finally face me and I'm flattered that you would do so in your Lion Angel form."

The hologram of the Changeling growled and his fists began to glow green. "Destructis I'll put an end to your plans before they ever begin." He snarled.

"Is that so," he said scratching his chin, "then that means I have to stop you from ruining them."

With that said their conversation ended and they clashed with each other, sending a shockwave of pure force that even the people watching it were pushed back a few feet from the holograms. Everyone except for Garfield had mouths opened. It was an enormous battle, with so much power being used which all of them except for Garfield, has never seen before. Finally the battle toke place after the Changeling shoved Destructis into a black and red portal. They appeared in a dark void and Destructis began to laugh.

"That's what I wanted you to do you fool," he said through a laugh, "now you will be corrupted."

A moment of silence was taking place with the Changeling shifting his eyes back and forth looking for something that might corrupt him. When nothing did he looked back at a very surprised Destructis.

"How is this…," he stuttered, "How is this possible, you should be corrupted!"

The Changeling just shrugged and punched Destructis in the mouth causing him to stumble backwards. Now the Changeling began to morph and turn into a Phoenix. After saying a few words for a little bit a bright white light consumed Destructis and a white sphere now shun in the middle of the dark void.

"I was not aware at the time that my Lion Angle form could use magic," the Changeling said as the images disappeared and now were replaced with the city of Azarath, "For I just barely figured that form out a few months prior to that battle, if I used magic in that form Destructis would still be imprisoned." He toke off the bead and placed it back on his waist.

"That was rather scary," Raven said as she held her husband's hand, "you were so powerful in that fight, it was like watching two Titans fight one another."

Garfield nodded his head as he looked at the monks in front of him, "Do you now understand that Destructis is our true enemy."

They all nodded and one of the monks approached the family, he was tall and thin and appeared to be very old. He wore a deep blue cloak like the other monks and had a bald head. "We are sorry for not believing in you before Garfield." He said in a rather deep voice.

One of the monk's eyebrows rose up as he heard this new voice. He stepped closer to the new monk with a look of anger and confusion on his face. "Who are you I don't remember anybody like you."

Before he got his answer the tall monk laughed, this was a warning sign to the Changeling. He was about to morph but was stopped when a black tentacle like arm wrapped around him and shot him up in the air. Raven gasped as she grabbed her daughter to try to run away, but was stopped as the tall monk spoke some words she didn't understand and his form began to change. A large black ape like hand grabbed Raven and Mary by the waists and lifted them up. Arella was going to react to this just as another large hand grabbed her as well. The monks were in shocked as they saw the three giant black scaly creatures grab the family that they stood there dumbstruck.

The Changeling was going to morph into something but the cries of his wife and daughter told him to stop. "If you resist, count on having your family's spines broken," Warcry said loosening his grip on the two.

"You wouldn't want that now would you?" VenomClaw said as he held up Arella.

Skyterror flew behind him with his arm still wrapped around him, "Now someone would like to see you." He said as a portal of just black energy opened in front of Garfield.

His eyes widen as he saw Destructis walk out with the Chaos blade in his left hand. Destructis had an amused look on his face as Skyterror forced the Changeling to his knees on the ground. He looked at his enemy in a position were now he was at his mercy.

Destructis bent over to look at him right in the eyes. The Changeling sent back a death glare at him which only caused Destructis to smile. "Oh hello old friend," he said placing the tip of the sword under his chin, "It's been awhile hasn't it?'

"What do you want Destructis?" he spat.

"Well since now that I have your daughter and even the rest of your family, I guess the only thing now is you," he motioned for Skyterror to let him go and as he did he began to circle the Changeling, "you escaped me once but this time it shall not happen again." His feet stomped the ground causing the entire building to shake. Coming to a halt in front of the Changeling he touched his chest with his right index finger and a bright white light shun as did Mary's chest as well. Soon what appeared to be a line of white light came out of both their chests and met each other.

"Aw so this is how you eluded from being corrupted," Destructis said as he looked at the white line that looked like an energy rope, "you two are linked with one another; she was your life line when you entered the core of Darkus."

He raised his sword up in both hands and an evil smile crossed his face, "Lets deal with that shall we." He brought his sword down on the link and cut right through it. A flash of white light came from it and the screams of Garfield and Mary were heard as the link was cut. Destructis picked up the Changeling by his wounded arm and a portal of black energy opened. "Skyterror, Warcry, VenomClaw lets go home and introduce our guess."

All three of them nodded and Warcry, VenomClaw let go of their prisoners and stepped through the portal with Destructis. Raven got up quick and lunged at them but soon found that the portal was now closed and Garfield, her husband was with those horrible creatures. "No" was all she said as Mary came up to her mother, she had tears in her eyes and Raven grabbed a hold of her placing her head on top of hers, she also wept.

Deep within the core of Darkus a black portal opened and Destructis, with the Changeling in one hand and his generals following him, went to the center of the core. Letting go of the struggling Changeling he watched as he let out cries of pain and agony. He clenched his stomach and closed his eyes tight as a black mist surrounded him. Letting out one more cry of pain he stopped and the mist left him. He looked normal, but when he opened his eyes they were pure red.

Destructis seemed pleased by this and went over to the Changeling, placing his big right hand on his shoulder the Changeling looked up at him. "Change and destroy the world that was once you home." he said in a dark voice.

The Changeling nodded and began to morph, Destructis opened up a portal under them. He went threw it as did the Changeling and his generals. Once they were on the out skirts of Jump city over the ocean the portal closed and the Changeling's form got bigger and bigger. He was soon towering over even the mountains in the distance as his form toke that of giant green storm clouds. His form was of that of a giant green storm giant, but soon his green color became darker until it was a dark shade of green. His red eyes glowed in his form as he looked at the city that he could crush under his foot, literally. Destructis and his generals landed on the storm giants shoulder with Skyterror carrying Warcry and Venomclaw. Even though his body was made of a bunch of storm clouds when their feet touched it, it felt solid.

Destructis smiled as did his generals. "Your Typhon form is most impressive, let's have a little test run shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Father and Daughter

Jump City was in chaos as Warcry, Skyterror and VenomClaw destroyed everything in their path, causing the citizens to run in terror. Destructis watched the city burn as the Changeling in his Typhon form controlled all the storms of the world and was causing destruction with hurricanes, tornados, floods, lighting storms and other disasters to it. Destructis leaned up against the Changeling's neck crossing his arms. The chaos sword was at his side but he didn't need it, there was enough chaos happening right now.

He grinned at the fact that this was just so easy to destroy this world with the new found might that came from the Changeling. But soon this was interrupted by a flash of red light that appeared right in front of Titans Tower. A being walked out of it and compared to the Changeling in his Typhon form he was about the size of his fist.

Trigon was angry for how he was treated by the Destructanites and planned for revenge on them. He sensed that they were on Earth and planned to deal with them right away, but was shocked to see a giant dark green storm giant that even towered over him on the planet. "Oh my…" was all he could say as the giant's fist was brought down on him, causing an earthquake that even made the tower tilt.

Seeing the Demon Lord Trigon lying on the ground and vanish in a heap of flames after the Changeling removed his fist from him, Destructis shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the city. "That was rather interesting," Destructis said while still leaning on the Changelings neck, "but back to the matter at hand, Changeling level that tower."

The Changeling nodded and walked right up to the tilted tower. Bringing up his foot he smashed it on the tower and destroying the island along with it. Destructis laughed with delight as the famous Titans Tower was now in ruins; he began to grab his stomach from the pain of laughter and wiped a black tear from his eye. Then another thing caught his eye, small dots in the distance began to come closer to him and the Changeling. Seeing now who they were he cocked an eye brow (if he had any) and looked at the strange assortment of people. More were being carried on a green platform that came out of some guys ring.

"A… what is this, a costume party or something," Destructis said as he retrieved the chaos sword from his left side and held it in his right hand, "if so I'm not amused."

"Will show you amusement bub!" yelled Cyborg from the green platform.

"That so," Destructis said as he sheathed the sword back into the single strap that was around his waist that held it to his side, "then I think you wouldn't mind if my friend here will deal with you." He patted the Changeling on the neck. He gave out a roar that caused the storms above to cause lightning to strike everywhere and raised his left arm up opening his hand, he sent forth a mighty wind that blew the Justice League away like paper.

"Yo Beastboy, I mean Changeling," Cyborg yelled as he hung on to the green platform for dear life, "Superman told us about this form dude, you have to fight it and regain control of yourself!"

"Your friend is in controlled of himself," Destructis said as he leaned back up to the Changelings neck with his hands behind his head, "he's just corrupted now."

The Changeling sent forth a huge wave with the flick of both of his wrists and swept up some of the League. "Your friend is no longer who he was," Destructis said as the Changeling back handed Wonder Women, Starfire, Superman and Captain Marvel into a nearby mountain, "he is now mine to control," the Changeling sent forth a lightning strike to the other Leaguers and electrocuted them, "he will be your destroyer and this world will be wiped clean of all life, you may try to resist but in the end you will fail." The Changeling raised both of his arms up to the sky causing Destructis to fly off of his right shoulder and hover near his head. Lightning and storm clouds formed above the Changeling and began to turn a bluish color, soon the storm clouds started to turn into more electricity.

A huge electric ball of energy was above the Changeling's head, this was his finishing move to defeat and destroy the Earth. But as he was about to cast it a faint yelling could be heard in the distance. He turned his head to the left and saw three figures flying towards him. One in particular though was yelling at him. A little girl in a green cloak few mere feet from his face, she had sadness in her eyes and she kept on yelling at him to stop. The Changeling felt something warm in him and brought his arms back down causing the ball of energy to diminish and disappear.

Destrutis in the mean time seemed curious and not in the least bit worried, "Interesting," he said to himself, "very interesting."

The Changeling brought his right hand up and let the figures land on it. Mary was sad at what these awful creatures were making her dad do and she wouldn't take it. "Daddy!" she yelled, "please stop me mommy and grandma are safe now, so please stop!"

The Changeling cocked his head to the right and seemed to understand the little girl in front of him. ''Marrrrry," he said in a deep voice.

She nodded and now it was Raven's turn to take control. "Garfield," she yelled up at him, "please listen to us when we say that we love you and we can't stand to see you this way any longer, please stop sweetie."

"Raaaaaven," he said, "I don't think I caaaaan."

"You have to try Gar," Arella spoke up, "for your family."

Mary walked up a little closer to her father and spoke in a small voice, "Please daddy you have to try."

The Changeling wanted to try, he really did for his family but the corruption that ran threw his body told him only to destroy everything in his path. He looked down at his family and sighed, they were there for him and they loved him, he had to try to fight it for them. Looking at his daughter an idea came into his mind.

"Marrry," he said, "change into the form that dadddddy showed you a little agooooooo."

As he said that he let out a massive roar and started to resume the destruction of Earth. Even with his family there, it did not stop his desire to annihilate everything in his path, though he still held his family, there was still that good caring father and husband still in him.

Mary shook her head up and down, knowing full well what her father meant, she began to transform but it would take a while before she could complete her transformation. Raven though, was trying to find out something that was bothering her for some time now. Destructis just sat there up in the sky and wasn't even attempting to stop them.

"Mother," Raven whispered so that she wouldn't distract her daughter, "Why is he just hovering there and not even attempting to stop us?"

"I was thinking that to," her mother replied in a whisper, "Does he know we can't beat him or is there something else at work here we don't even know about?"

Destructis hovered above the Changeling and was having a discussion with someone in his head. _Master, _he thought,_ the plan is going great so far, the daughter will soon save her father and they will both stop me in the end._

_ Excellent Destructis, _a deep voice said in his head, _this will help my plans greatly, make sure that the White Angel is in the area when they do defeat you, my spies have told me that the Council was interested of your appearance with the Chaos sword and wanted to know more._

_ The White Angel is already here, high above the clouds where he thinks that I cannot see him, but I can sense him perfectly, _Destructis grinned.

Mary was now completing her transformation and now stood 15 feet tall in her purple Lioness Angel form. It wasn't as impressive as her father's was, which glowed more brightly then hers, but it was still powerful enough to get the job done. With a loud roar she flew towards her father's heart and struck it with an opened glowing palm. The light was blinding as purple and green mashed with each other, as the light intensified the shape of the Changeling began to change. His body got smaller and smaller, too were Raven and Arella had to fly off his hand. The light of green and purple soon turned to a blinding white light as a white line came out of both of their chests and met, but Mary hovered there in front of her father as he began to morph into his Lion Angel form.

Stretching his wings and cocking his arms back, he gave out a massive roar that shook the very Earth they flew over. Everyone was amazed who could see it as the father embraced his daughter with a hug. Raven and Arella also came over and hugged them as well.

Ending the hug the Changeling smiled at his family and put a hand on his daughters left shoulder. "You have all made me the proudest Father and Husband in the Universe." He said removing his hand and looking at his family with a bright smile.

This was all ended when they heard an evil laughter above. Turning their heads upwards they all glared at Destructis who seemed to be clapping. He grinned evilly at them and pulled out the Chaos sword and held it in his right hand making slashing movements to test its weight and balance.

"How touching," he said as he began to descend slowly to them, "I just love to see a happy family."

Not wasting anytime the Changeling with his daughter flying behind him, flew at Destructis. Destructis raised his sword as the Changeling approached him with his claws growing longer till they looked like swords as well. Both the Chaos sword and the Changeling's claws meet, instead though of a loud boom or ka-pow the Changeling's claws broke the Chaos sword into five pieces. Destructis put on his best shocked looked as he was punched by Mary in the gut. Raven and Arella came along as well and let loose beams of black and white energy that hit Destructis square in the nose.

Staggering back he was then hit by a green blast of energy that came from the Changeling's hands. Another punch in the gut was delivered by the Changeling and a kick to the jaw as well. The two then unleashed an aura around themselves, the Changeling's being green, Destructis's being black. They clashed with each other, delivering punches, kicks, bites, tail whips and even blasts of energy. Mary, Raven and Arella watched at a distance not wanting to get into the fight and get hurt or in the wat.

The Changeling delivered a right uppercut to Destructis's jaw and made contact with his left shoulder with his other fist. Destructis grunted as he opened up a portal of black energy and flew beside it. His eyes were filled with rage, but that was just covering the pure amusement that happened behind them.

"Curse you Changeling," he roared, "You have ruined my plans of conquering this Universe and others as well and you have though been a most worthy opponent."

"You're not getting away that easily Destructis," the Changeling roared.

Destructis had a face of pure rage, but inside of him pure enjoyment was abound. He flew through the portal with Skyterror carrying Warcry and VenomClaw following him though it. Garfield looked at the portal closing before he had a chance to strike and then turned to see his family and all of the heroes of the world making their way towards them.

Settling on the crushed island that once held the Titans Tower, Garfield and his family were greeted by every hero, having smiles on their faces and cheering for them. The clouds above started to depart showing a pillar of light to the island. The Changeling could've sworn he saw a being in the light that seemed to be watching over them. Shrugging, he faced his family and was greeted with a kiss to the lips by Raven. Mary giggled as she was picked up by her father after he was done kissing Raven. The family had smiles on their faces and made a family hug, Arella joined in as did Starfire, Cyborg, Nightwing and every other hero as well.

"Dad," Mary said looking at her father as the hug was ended, "Where are we going to live now?"

Garfield smiled and looked around the whole group of people. He stopped on Raven who had her arms around his waist, so that they had Mary in the middle of them. "No matter where we live, we will always be a family," he said kissing her fore head, "We can rebuild the tower where we can live. And when I mean we I mean the whole family." He turned to look at every hero, who had smiles on their faces and looked very pleased.

"First things first," Raven said reaching with her right hand and scratched Garfield's chin, "The beard has got to go."

Garfield laughed as did every other hero and placed a light kiss on Raven lips, "Anything for my lovely wife." He said with a grin.

Cyborg stepped forward with a look of confusion though and looked up at the sky, "What do you think Destructis is doing," he said in a low voice.

Garfield now turned his head towards the sky as did everyone else and let out a sigh, "Whatever he's doing it most likely isn't good, but one thing is for sure," Garfield said as he brought Raven and Mary in closer, "He won't ever try to mess with the Logan family again."

**Epilogue**

Destructis, Skyterror, Warcry and VenomClaw were on one knee before the lava falls in the volcano on Darkus. The throne that had been Destructis's was now gone and the only thing was in there now was the four Destructanites and the lava falls. But the lava falls began to stir and shift, making a form of a throne. The lava falls were no longer falls but were now a huge lava throne. At the top of it was a giant black glowing stone and sitting upon the lava throne was a creature that was a hundred feet taller than the four Destructanites.

The creature was red with a black line going from the middle of his chest and branching off into his arms and legs. The black lines stopped on top of the hands and feet were black circles were. His legs were scaly and strong, having three black claws per foot. His arms were also the same way, but instead held five black claws per hand and had five round spikes where his knuckles would be. His body was scaly and his tail laid to the right side of him. His tail had a trail of black small spikes that went from the tip to its head. His wings were dragon wings and had tears along the edges of them. On his shoulders two more black thick spikes came out and curved away from him. His head was a dragon head; a long and narrows snout, his black teeth jutted out of it and gleamed in the light of the lava throne. He had a black horn coming out of the tip of his snout, kind of like a Rhino's but shorter, on the back of his head where the spikes had ended a frill of five long spikes came out. His eyes were black with a red slit in the middle of them, like a cat's eye.

He looked down at the Destructanites and grinned. "Did my plan go well?" he asked.

"It did my Lord," Destructis replied, "The fake Chaos sword was broken and the White Angel saw it."

As if on cue, the real Chaos sword came out of the throne of lave, pointing straight up at the ceiling. Taking into his hands the sword grew longer and became bigger as their master settled it across his lap. "Excellent," he said with a booming voice, "Visiting this future of one of the versions of Garfield has proven to be worthwhile, the Council now assumes that the Destructanites were just being themselves and causing problems in a future that won't even be affected by our presence, because we will not be there when the present Garfield grows up. But…" He grinned as a green young man came out from behind his throne wearing the same suit as the Changeling did, but something was different about him, his eyes were red.

Destructis's eyes went wide as he saw him and he turned his head to look at his master. "Oh Destructis," his master said as he stopped laughing, "When you and your generals arrived moments ago, the Engamorph's swiped this one from the present Universe, the future you where in is now on hold and in stasis for the time being. The Council does not suspect a thing now and soon they will have other things to worry about. Garfield or Beastboy whatever you prefer would you change for me?"

Beastboy nodded and changed into a giant green snake, he encircled the lava throne and popped his head above the left side of it. Giving out a hiss the red creature laughed. "Soon I will have every Garfield, Beastboy, Changeling, whatever he goes by at my command and soon I will lead my new army to the Central Universe and clam what is rightfully mine!"

The Destructanites stood up as another Beastboy stepped out from behind the throne wearing all red with white trimming in his uniform and changed into a Phoenix. He landed on the top of the throne a let out a screech, "The Engamorph's work fast, I already have two now." Their master said.

Destructis nodded his head and raised his left fist to the air, as did his generals. "HAIL OBLIVION, THE TRUE LEADER OF THE CENTRAL UNIVERSE!"

**Author's note: Well there you go, the story that introduces my next story "The Central Universe" I hoped you guys like it, since this is really my first fanfic that I really think will be a good one. Hope you all enjoyed it and please look for my next story. **

**A brief summary of what it is about:**

**A new enemy has risen from a Universe that has powerful beings that live in it. This new enemy is capturing Beastboy's from all universes to try to rebuild his army by turning them into the most powerful creatures ever to be known, so that he can take control of everything. But can a group of alternate Beastboy's help each other to save their families and friends who have to aid them as well. Or will the beings known as Destructanites and Engamorphs get in their way.**

**This story will include the versions of Beastboy from the comics as well.**


End file.
